falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- RP Possibillity.- Northeast I'd like to eventually create an RP around the Northeast using some of the stuff I've been creating, possibly going down into New Jersey from New York. I know that there was a previous adventure there. Where would I find it (so it can be unified). Also - what would be the procedure to begin an RP page? --Osbo 16:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :First I'll need a run-through of what's going to be done in the RP, as a general idea of the plot and story arc (when we gave certain people free reign, things rapidly went from storytelling to dick-measuring). After that, I'd be in a better position to approve of the RP or not. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I have a rough idea of what I'll be going for, but I want to finish a lot more of New Jersey before it. Basically a team gets sent to New Jersey to retrieve a few things while getting caught up in the J.H.C. equivalent of the Salem Witch Trials. Not an epic uber-battle sort of thing, more of a using wits to get out of this sort of thing. Thoughts?--Osbo 20:50, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::That actually sounds pretty cool, considering that I'm studying the Salem Witch Trials now. You have my vote. //--Radiation King 20:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm all for making RPers think before pulling guns. As for a team, does that mean you'll be making the characters and passing them around (not necessarily a bad thing, it means people won't be using hand-made "badasses"), or would the team be set out as separate roles and RPers make a character to fit said role? Anyway, I've got Kruger and the Death Guard up in Manhattan anyway (conceivably could be sent out by the MOS, but who knows, I might go for Viktor Strozzi, never used him in an RP before). I've actually got a bunch of characters up that end of the gaff. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::The Team should be made up of existing characters, some may have worked together before, some not. I considered the possibility of using a (unknown to the characters) No Such Agency handler (representing a mysterious, but interested group), however, it could be any bit of setup. They travel to Princeton from New York, which requires them to go through the J.H.C.. Some mysterious group smuggles some advanced Energy Tech on them, and suddenly they're in the middle of a witch hunt led by the Adventists. :::::Obviously I need to finish Newark and Atlantic City first, as well as Princeton but the J.H.C. is set up enough for it. It's still Enclave controlled territory, but instead of a direct military confrontation, this is about the characters having to deal with the people, with zealotry, and with criminal underground of New Jersey.--Osbo 21:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Speaking of the Criminal Underworld, I just happen to know a certain Drug Dealer/Recently turned bank Robber that lives in New Jersey! Cewebwalz 22:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) To bring the Angel of Death along for the ride or not . . . well, he does do a lot of travel around New England. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) To Rowey or not to Rowey... I have had a yearning to make a new character. //--Radiation King 23:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Damn. Now I've actually got to do this. Glance through my New Jersey pages (Newark, Atlantic City, J.H.C., Better Society, Inc. and shoot me any ideas. I'm tentatively calling this the Garden State Witch Hunts. Yeah, I know, needs work. -- 16:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) That was me. --Osbo 16:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Can't wait to see this; just give me time to finish Bjorn and I'll have a fresh character for the roleplay. Because apparently Ovaltine still hasn't decided to start his "wild wild west" roleplay yet. //--Radiation King 22:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Run, go Strozzi. That would be cool. Also, when does this RP take place? That would determine whether I use Silas, Vladimir, or someone else. Just so you know, Vladimir left the AWA after the civil war and Rain of Fire. I just haven't updated the page in a while. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 02:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) We haven't had an RP set before the Outcasts before. Maybe and RP before most of the characters met. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) You know who I haven't RPed as in a while? Roy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I support the inclusion of the idiotic super mutants joining of the RP. Cewebwalz 12:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I concur. I'll have to get Bjorn in on this shit so we can have two crazy, ripshit-pissed berserkers. //--Radiation King 13:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Roy's not as much ripshit-pissed as too-thick-to-stir-with-a-stick. On a side-note, I'm trying to find an appropriate pic of the Hulk for Roy's infobox. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Enclave Territory. Super Mutants. Hmm.--Osbo 17:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :The Northeast isn't really Enclave Territory. There are some compounds, and Rhode Island is a fortified No Man's Land, but they don't dominate the Northeast to any major extent. They terrorise it with their patrols and all, but it's not under their rule or anything. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I was talking about New Jersey. Also, the Geographic info at the bottom of the J.H.C. page. --Osbo 19:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::And the Enclave's problems with manpower are non-existant somehow? It'd still be a loose hold on the region. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair warning though. Considering the port of entry will be the J.H.C. (In real life and what I've read here, it's difficult from New York in any other way) just be aware.--Osbo 14:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Unless I'm playing as Kruger and the Death Guard, I'll be coming in from the southwest of the area. But I don't really mind coming in anywhere as Roy, he's a Mutant that loves wandering and hitting things, so he can show up pretty much anywhere. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Whatever Group would bring Roy in would consider all of the above. So they'll probably stress the importance of going through the tunnels. We can work it out.--Osbo 14:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::He's got the attention span of a gnat. He'd probably sign up to any group that offered food as part of the employment aggreement. Or switch sides at absolute random. He'll be a wildcard, so don't be shy to ask me to use his randomness as a plot device. And he'll take people at face value. If they're nice to him, he'll assume they're good people and will destroy anything that stands against them until he discovers otherwise, at which point, well, the only thing that's gonna come between the former boss and Roy's digestive tract is a fast car and a lot of luck. He'd even work with the Enclave if they didn't try to kill him. Yes, he is that stupid. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Settled. I'm playing as Bjorn. //--Radiation King 14:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so far it's Radiation King- As Bjorn Gudmundson Run4urlife- As Roy Osbo- As Unknown Guy Cewebwalz- As Lucas Moss (Edit at will) Cool. I could turn this around. If it's easier for the characters, we either start from the Manhattan Ruins, or do the reverse. Another possibility is that our characters gather in Connecticut or Maryland and travel East or North, depending. One will start you off heading to Atlantic City, another will start you off headed to Newark. I'll have to invent a faction for each - but at least one would be Better Societyjust for the fun of it. Thoughts?--Osbo 15:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna put forward the idea of the characters all being hired separately by No Such Agency to go into this at different angles and then have the characters collide as their separate investigations lead them to the same conclusions or lead them to taking each other on to prevent strangers nosing around in their investigations to prevent evidence-planting or double-crosses. Alternatively, characters could end up working together on said objective. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda like that. Alright, I'll start Lucas Moss out in Newark being blackmailed by ___ crime family (no he won't be a made man, this is purely merc work) to look into a problem with their smuggling operation. Roy could come in from the southwest, running into Nicole van der Linde and her caravan on the way there. Bjorn could be having a grand old time in Atlantic City when he ends up owing money to the wrong people, so they send him into the J.H.C. for a similar mission that Lucas is. Something like that.--Osbo 16:06, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Deadly. Now what use would intel brokers have for Fallout's King Kong? A strongarm? Protection for snitches? "Evidence Destroyer"? //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::"Everything Destroyer"? //--Radiation King 17:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Who said it was the NSA that was interested? ;)--Osbo 23:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) When does this RP take place? --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 00:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm open, post Rain of Fire, and after the last adventure in the Manhattan Ruins. --Osbo 10:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Run4 - Roy Still interested in Slayerville? Also, I think Blake Wilson will be my guy for this RP--Osbo 18:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) If he's still guarding Nicole, he'll follow wherever she leads and bust any heads that bar the way. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to read through the RP: New York article. It's, er, difficult to say the least. What kind of format does it actually follow? -- 16:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :The first one? Most of that can be ignored, it didn't have many lasting consequences other than a Feral Ghoul infestation in the sewers in the Yorkrod region caused by me. If you want some heavier history on New York, read the Manhattan Order of Steel Mission Logs. Some battles to try to unify New York under the Manhattan Brotherhood of Steel occurred in there. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::What about RP: War of New England?--Osbo 16:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::That never finished. There'll be no need to worry unless we're actually venturing into New York itself. Safe to say, the place will be a hive of mercenaries and Crusade Remnant soldiers. Nothing much to think of, they'd just be like heavily armed raiders with combat training. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Cool. I was thinking that a couple of characters begin in New York (specifically Blake Wilson), but a bunch of mercs still workout for the story I have in mind. When should we get started on this? Newark, Slayerville, and Atlantic City aren't completely finished, as my day job is getting in the way, but it's probably enough to start us off. Thanks --Osbo 17:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm ready when you are. I can set the Roleplaying page up now and wait for everyone else to join in. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Let's set it up. I may have a couple people join in to add to it as well. Roy and Nicole begin in Slayerville. Blake at a bar in New York. Moss in Newark. Not sure where Bjorn is coming in though. All will be given an excuse to end up in the J.H.C. If I'm right, Princeton should prove to be a part of it as well, so I'll try to get at least a stub up before our characters end up there. Is there a particular story about Jacob that Blake would have heard, I'd like to start him out telling this particular story in the bar.--Osbo 17:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Just make your standard ghost story about a group of people disappearing in some violent manner. Replace people with Raiders and you've got a Jacob story. You could either call him the Reaper if it's a sort of Urban Legend story, or call him Jacob and make something up about him being a vengeful ghost of a man killed by Raiders or some such. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: What do you want to call it? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::"The Garden State Witch Hunts" sound good? --Osbo 17:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::There we go: Roleplaying:The Garden State Witch Hunts. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) User:Stebner603 Who is User:Stebner603? The mystery of the day...--Osbo 20:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :New kid on the block, invading NYC? --XterrorX 20:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. His guys got massacred in NY and emigrated to DC. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Disjointed Character Pages Run4 - what's the best way to ensure the statboxes don't break the whole thing up? --Osbo 17:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Generally by putting the Infoboxes in separate sections. That's not a problem when characters have long sections in the article like Jacob and other long character pages, but for short ones, it can become problematic. Generally, putting the Stat Box in the section after the character's biography should do the trick. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Key article (plz respond asap) Alright, just wanted to ask if a key article like the canon one(seen here: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3_keys) would be ok. I was wondering if a fanon, Keys page, would be ok. Of course, it would be open to everyone to add keys to, I just didn't want to start making key articles cuz' that would be like article spam. Waiting for your confirmation, thanks... Insane! 03:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I've created Fanon Keys, you are free to judge it's creation. Insane! 04:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Ok I've updated it more, please vote. Thanks... Insane! 15:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's deleted. As for Osbo's suggestion for the weapons and armour, well, we have Category:Weapons and Category:Armor. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I meant unique armors, such as the ones that are on each character page. Though it isn't necessary, when characters loot other characters, it tends to responsibly say so. --Osbo 19:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::They're all so short that they'd be stubs at best. There were pages for each in many cases, but they were moved to the owning characters in a cleanup project. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Plus, the unique armors of the character could be made on their character page...unless, you have a really good reason for them not to be. Insane! 23:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Contents thing on articles Lol, hi once again. I was wondering how you get the "Contents" screen thing on an article. I've gotten it on everyone of my articles, except my new one: Mass Epidemic. Is there some certain way that makes the "Contents show" show up? Insane! 02:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :It'll happen automatically if the page is long enough. If it isn't. then use __TOC__ //--''Run4My Talk'' 03:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks. Insane! 03:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Proofreading Oh yeah, you being an Irishman and all. I just assumed that most articles would be written in American-English (also the current setting on my Firefox spelling checker module), since Fallout is an American game and it mostly takes place in the US. Sorry if I've caused any inconveniences. :) --XterrorX 13:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RP Possibility: Glory Or Death (Germany) Taking a cue from TK's failed "Aschen von Deutschland" RP, I've decided to conceptualize one of my own. On a tip from a dying man, an eccentric explorer gathers a team to explore a derelict German research facility deep in the snowy Alps. It hides a terrible power within, something that could solve Germany's problems- or damn it for eternity. Men and women of various backgrounds ride from the ruined skeleton of an ancient city through hardship, sorrow and violence to potentially the biggest payoff they'll ever see in their lives. But will they survive to bring it home? Or will Der Reise's dark, deadly halls become their eternal resting place? What do you think? //--Radiation King 21:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just a minor correction, it's Waffenfabrik Der Riese, aka The Giant Arms Factory. Or did you mean Die Glocke, the weapon that I was centering mine on? For some reason it looks like you're talking about both, but they are two different things. //--TehK (tok) 22:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::We've got 2 RP's going on right now, a third would just seem like too many and end up badly, as we witnessed earlier in the year. --User:Ramsey 07:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm up for it. Especially since I'm practically German (in a matter of a short couple of years I'll likely live there). --Osbo 20:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::: Down. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) just somthing to say In my fanfiction I will be using the Warrior Weapons, and Chimeras....and Jacob. I just thought I mention that out of respect for you. You guys will most likely flame me after reading this. But it won't matter. BTW I have a final request, delete Jason, Brian, and everything I ever made. I don't ever want to come back.....fair well --Brengarrett 06:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess he can use them considering there is no copyright for the fanon here, but I would suggest that you at least give credit to little Run. It would be the proper thing to do. And good luck on the fanfic, be sure to post it here once you're finished. Also, your deleting your articles would contradict too many other pages, so I'm guessing they are here to stay. --User:Ramsey 07:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, we can't agree with that request. Your articles have affected too many other pages. To delete them would be rude to the authors who had to deal with the effects those articles had. Don't worry, I won't flame you here. I'll flame you on fanfiction.net if you do anything even remotely wrong. --Twentyfists 15:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Which is why I didn't want his articles deleted, aside from that I did a overhaul on one or two of them. //--TehK (tok) 15:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::I really don't think it's right to be able to use someone elses' creations. While there is no copyright, it is ethically wrong to just take someone elses' idea. Especially if you're just gonna destroy it. Oh, and yeah, Ten-Kage's articles aren't coming down. I wish the name would've stayed Bren... Fireman0504 18:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Idea! Let's all make fanfiction.net accounts and flame him for not coming up with his own ideas! //--TehK (tok) 18:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) What? Grow an imagination and make your own characters, come up with your own ideas. Get up, stand on your own two feet and step up to the plate. If you're gonna go on and use them regardless, put me in your bibliography. Otherwise, I'mma be paying a little visit to Fanfictions.net and calling Plagiarism. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to be the bearer of bad news here Run, but nothing on this Website is copyrighted except for Fallout itself. Anybody can use our work in any shape or form, it's a wiki, that was the whole idea. So just let him do his story and all, somehow I doubt many people will read it anyway... --User:Ramsey 23:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Shhh! Don't tell him! Nah, go ahead, I'm just wondering if he's found a backbone somewhere and can admit he didn't come up with the original ideas. And he never got the concept of Warrior Weapons or Chimeras. And presumably Jacob will suddenly be something along the lines of a one-dimensional villain. Or suddenly a kind-hearted butcher . . . the horror . . . 0_0 //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Run I will be sure to mention it was your idea, here is the link to the fanfiction (the older one got removed so I remade it) and if you feel like flaming....then son of a bitch why do I respect you guys http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5435984/1/The_Wasteland_Life Oh and one more thing, I do have a back bone, I just found Jacob to be a great guy, he is like chuck Norris in Fallout, I'm surprised they never used him in the real game. That would be cool. Also Jacob will be more of a minor character, more like an antihero --Brengarrett 23:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, given that everything on here is pretty much free-use, all I can really say is go for it and good luck. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to say, Ramsey, but people do read Bren. Most of the feedback isn't positive, though. --Twentyfists 02:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Has anyone attempted to explain to Bren that attempting to type legibly might increase his ratings? --Osbo 16:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::You should have seen the original. I have to admit, that version's a big improvement. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::God, people who wllflhy dsregard common;grammer reelly peeves me off. --Osbo 16:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I see what you did thar, Ozzy. Hey Run, I'm writing a Fallout Fanfiction story too. Can I make a small reference to Jacob Vaughton as "The Man in Black" or "The Grim Reaper" or something, and reference you as his creator in the beginning of my story? --Twentyfists 20:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, go for it. As with Bren above, this stuff is all free-use, so I can't do much about it anyway :) . Anyway, thanks for asking. I'll give it a gander when it's finished (unless you don't want to post links). //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I always thought about posting our better RP's on FanFic.net. Mainly The Exodus, maybe Nuke, but without all the shitty posts such as Fniffs and such. I mean, we do have some very great writers here(Fireman, Run4, Solbur, Rad). I reread it yesterday and was amazed on how good it actually was. I don't know, just a thought. --User:Ramsey 22:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :You didn't mention the Outcasts. Blasphemy! //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, first the Outcasts, then Exodus. Just to get little Jacob in there too, back when he was a rascal. --User:Ramsey 00:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) And my RP debut as Roland. //--Radiation King 22:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok, story update. I've posted the first chapter on fanfiction.net. I'll post links after the second or third chapter. Anyone who finds it before I post links can get a cookie. Also, just so you know, I filed it under General/Angst not because I'm getting in touch with my annoying side, but because I'm guessing that's the catch-all term for stories that deal with depressing elements that don't fall under other categories. I'm assuming it's not a tragedy (at least, not in the Shakespearian sense), and I don't think Hurt/Comfort is what I had in mind. So Wangst it is. --Twentyfists 03:01, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys What's up? I joined another site,called the escapist. I see you brought back RPing. Well,I've grown up a lot since then. I'm smarter and better at RPing. Sigh. I feel kinda sad writing this. Coming to this site makes me feel a bit... Empty. Well,see you on the flipside Fniff1 06:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Some flaws/questions I'd like to ask: * If you're smarter, then why have you still not learned the importance of spacing after commas? And punctuating your end sentence? * We all know what the Escapist is >_> * RPing was never 'brought back' because it never 'died', just entered a latent period. * Empty how? As in that you think we're not good enough for you anymore? Or as in you just don't want to be here anymore? Elaborate. * No-one has used "catch you on the flipside" since 19-fucking-85. //--Radiation King 12:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :He just reminded me that I have to go check Zero Punctuation for new videos. //--TehK (tok) 12:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wow - some former members of this site are just bitter :) --Osbo 13:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :NO U. >:( --XterrorX 17:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Bitter? a bit of an understatement if anything, dont you think?--Gimmy Doffa 19:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Easy people. Take it easy. And RPing didn't even really go latent. It slowed down, yes, but I don't think there's ever really been a noticeable period of time where there wasn't an active RP going on since the Outcasts. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Meh. I'm just the new guy - noticing a trend with some of the P.O.'d other contributors. Not that I don't think it's unjustified - but I'm too new to have an opinion on the matter. --Osbo 19:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Run4, I think Fniff meant the RPs where random badassery and teleporting were allowed. AKA bRenPlaying. //--TehK (tok) 20:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::XD--Gimmy Doffa 21:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wait.... This Escapist or the one with Zero Punctuation on it? Cewebwalz 21:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well, if Fniff joined that roleplaying one, then both of them have zero punctuation. Lol, I'm cruel. //--TehK (tok) 21:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Correction. They have zero punctuation NOW. --Twentyfists 21:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::C'mon guys, you scared poor ol' Fniff away. Again. The last I saw of him was after Bren left, and you should be glad older members are coming back. He just needs to work on his typing, but there is no need to harass the man, and that means you Rad(And TK). --User:Ramsey 23:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Ramsey, but I must throw this in. If he now recognizes that RPs are "coming back" in his eyes, we are doing something wrong. Ok I'm done. //--TehK (tok) 23:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Not necessarily. It could just be that there's more than one going on at a time. I don't see any of the rampant dick-swinging RPs suffered in the past. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I see an increase. For a time there, we really only had one RP going on, and very slowly I might add. All the others were dead or finished. But now, with both Great White North and Better Tomorrow going on(Both successful RP's), it seems to be an increase. And Run has a point, for there really is no more cock-dangling happening anymore, just more thought-out RPs. --User:Ramsey 01:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) There may be no more cock-dangling, but it would be inaccurate to say there's no dick swinging going on. --OvaltinePatrol 02:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : I'm not scared. I might come back. Don't be hopeful,though. It's probably not going to happen. OH FUCK IT! I'm back baby! Also,I want to make another character. Dejan can go away. Man,he sucked. Fniff1 05:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Run, I was taking the "teach a man to fish," approach to those fan-made perks, I wish you hadn't fixed them yourself. --OvaltinePatrol 06:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry bout that, but the longer those were up like that, the more we'd need to fix when someone else got the wrong idea. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Why are we awake?!? We should be having breakfast! Fniff1 07:23, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh boy... what did I walk into by inviting the guy to Joisey? --Osbo 17:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I don't want to jump to conclusions, but you could check out his previous contributions. Perhaps they will shed some light on that. If you really want to delve into the subject and get all the extra credit, read up on Templar and Bren as well. --OvaltinePatrol 17:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::T'sokay - he doesn't know where Joisey is :) --Osbo 17:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Red Link? Is it just me, or do all red links show up with a question mark at the end now? //--TehK (tok) 18:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Just you apparently. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, wikia should be more specific with their settings. It says to check a box if you want red links to have question marks at the end, so I uncheck it and it does that.. (If you wanna see, go to preferences and select misc.) //--TehK (tok) 18:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Haha. Man, that's why I don't touch my preferences. Too many things that could turn out to be annoying. Rich Text Editor being possibly the biggest offender. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) IRC Do you ever go on the IRC anymore?--OvaltinePatrol 15:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, not too often though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Question Do i have to ask for your permission (or any other Admin) to start stories and such in other countries? --CrovettoX 20:17, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --CrovettoX 21:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Questions on Character traits and the canonicity of Fallout: Tactics Hello there, I have been wanting to ask some questions before I make my own custom areas in the fallout universe. For this, I was wondering how canon you, and the other members of the Fanon wikia see Fallout tactics. I also want to know who you see the original traits from fallout's 1 & 2- would including them be any worth, or should I stick with the Fallout 3 way of character creation? Love and Bruises, PrinceofDarkness 02:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Prince of Darkness :Well, considering we have an active RP set around the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, I would guess that Fallout Tactics is infact canon. --User:Ramsey 03:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::My personal take on things is that the Midwestern Brotherhood elected to destroy the Calculator and subsequently went into a slow decline as they lost ghoul and supermutant members to attrition and feraldom/senility and other raider groups came in to fill the void. By the end of Fallout: Tactics, the Brotherhood controls a territory rivaling the NCR, but Rothchild in Fallout 3 says they were in a bad way when Lyons and Co. passed by, so their reach far exceeded their grasp. Finally, without ghoul and supermutant members they would likely find keeping Vault 0 to be problematic as the exterior was ground zero of a nuke explosion. If I had my druthers, the Midwestern Brotherhood's territory would be reduced to part of Chicago and the area comprising Brahmin Wood, Peoria, and Macomb. I was actually working on a proposal for a "political map," of the American wasteland that reflects this.--OvaltinePatrol 03:53, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::On the subject, how much, if any, of Van Buren considered canon here? --User:Ramsey 04:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the locations and factions are alright.--OvaltinePatrol 05:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Very little, if anything, in Van Buren conflicts with Fallout 3, so unless there's something exceptionally at odds with the canon games, it's all quite alright. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hm. Do you have an e-mail address that I could send my ideas to, then (or a forum for posting)? I'd like to see if people like my ideas before I go charging off in that direction.--PrinceofDarkness 09:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Prince of Darkness Ovaltine, would this map be ante- or post-Rain of Fire? Also, PrinceofDarkness (henceforth known as "Satan"), you can include traits if you want. You don't even have to have a stat chart if you don't want one. --Twentyfists 21:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) @PrinceofDarkness: There's a Forum section, you can find it under community in the sidebar. Just start a new topic under the Help Desk heading and insert at the top of the page, and Robert's your mother's brother. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Random Thought this might interest you. I'm getting ready to move to my new place and so my dad was getting some of my stuff out of the attic and among some magazines I found an issue of White Dwarf from 01/01/91.--OvaltinePatrol 15:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nice. US White Dwarf, or a UK import? //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Printed by Artisan Press Ltd, Leicester, UK.--OvaltinePatrol 18:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Help Im new to this wiki and i need tips about starting a character page. Cause i really want to do one. Lone Wolf21 04:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OOKay so i just go to create new article righT? Lone Wolf21 04:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Cryo-whatevers What are those bombs called again? Do you think any country would have used them in the Great War, instead of Nukes? //--TehK (tok) 00:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Neutron Bombs? Maybe in the initial few minutes, but after it became clear that everyone was going down, they'd probably have shifted to higher-yield weaponry. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I just searched what I was looking for (Cryo Bombs) on Google and found out every link leads to Halo Wars. Lol at my subconscious references, never mind then. //--TehK (tok) 00:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Irish why ya wanna know? want help or something? User: Mister Cee 93 :FYI I'm from Cork in the Republic of Ireland The Soldier ::Okay man The Soldier :::I dunno wat to say about Cork for zeh fanon The Soldier I can't be assed doing much as of right now on this MC93 Help could you have a look at this http://pastebin.com/m79e43238 for me and tell me what you thinkVegas adict 18:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's more balanced than your previous works, but needs a little more concentration on culture and economy, given it's (I quote) a trade based society. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, again. Runner, could you do me a massive favor? Delete everything I ever made. Just delete it. I just don't care about them anymore. Please, do it. Also, I am pretty sure I can RP again, without any godmodding. Hopefully. Maybe. Cheeese. It probably doesn't matter. Pringlees. Oh, Happy new year! Fniff1 00:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) POOORRRNNN Okey dokey. And many happy returns. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) * Cool man. How are you, anything happened? Also, any active RPs? I'd love to do one. Fniff1 00:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :One's on hiatus (Osbo, the guy with the plot details has dropped off the map) and another's near finishing (we're on the final stretch). There's another one or two in the pipelines though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) The Emporer This new user has either not read our rules and guidelines, or doesn't give a shit about them. He's also careless and is diving headfirst into Vaults and Enclave articles. I really dont have the patience to educate him. Could you handle this one?--OvaltinePatrol 20:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well done, Run. --Twentyfists 00:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) damn i was gonna make an article i just typed a little of that nukie i dont care if its spam im just bored so ill make it :Fire away. Make a user account first. It'll go down a lot better with the veterans than an IP User posting an article. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Kentucky RP "Lost Waters" I've finished the outline for my Kentucky RP. If it's cool, I'd like to know when I can start on it. It'll definately be after Into the Great White North finishes though. ZuZu 21:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ovaltine's in the queue ahead of you with Rock Steady, I think. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. At least I got the plot finished. I'll let Ovaltine's run it's course before I do anything Major with Lost Waters. ZuZu 21:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you can keep editing the Dr.Hoch page if u want but im gonna add more of his childhood. i want him to have a tramatic past where he was raped by a raider when he was young and caused him to act the way he is and spice up his personal details.Feralzombie 19:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) yo i cant get my forum on the list. i posted a forum for tech and its not under forums what do i do?Feralzombie 15:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Add the appropriate Forum Header, either or . //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) New Users Got a rash of new people coming in and making terrible vaults (and other bad articles). Can anything be done, such as putting a lock on registration for a little bit while the two of us clean house?--OvaltinePatrol 15:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey There God damn. Forgot how to do all this. Sorry I've been outta the loop. Gettin' married, hopefully a new job, studying for interviews, lotsa stuff going on. I am wondering, now that I (hopefully) have slowed down enough to check in more often, how much re-vamping will I have to do with Stef and Ranik? If the Crusade is gone, then what happens to a lot of the pivotal stuff that's happened with the Outcasts (and Stef)? Ranik is in a good spot for a holding pattern and possible come-back in the future, but how much of his article will I have to re-write to correct the absence of the Crusade from all annals of Fanon History? Fireman0504 05:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think the Crusade needs to be entirely ditched, just toned way the fuck down, retroactively. Divorced entirely from the Enclave too.--OvaltinePatrol 05:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Even just replacing them with a smaller, less beefed-up-on-power-armour faction. Militant, yes, but with Combat Armour and so on, rather than masses of human tanks. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: Congratulations on the upcoming marriage too! //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Run4. I am very excited about it. Anyway, does that mean the Crusade is going to be replaced with an entirely different faction name? Or is Ranik's history and article ok with the names already there? Fireman0504 05:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I'm not sure, and won't be until they're given a new spit-shine or are replaced. KuH just asked to delete them. //--''Run4My Talk'' 08:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Gotcha. I'll just hold off then until I get the actual word on what's happening. Most of anything Stefanie did may have to be rewritten... haha. Fireman0504 07:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Refreshing not to have a million billion martial arts running around without the Warrior Weapons though, isn't it? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mind if I remake Warrior Weapons as a failed project? I've already alluded to it when I recreated Bren's characters in the Misc. Characters article.--OvaltinePatrol 00:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, if the Crusade is gone, or at least drastically simmered down, does that make the Outcasts RP void? And thus making the Exodus void? And, in conclusion, making much of Austin's history and most of my Austin-based pages void? --User:Ramsey 01:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::It remains to be seen. As I've stated, my preferred way of approaching this is to assume the events in question happened, but were greatly exaggerated in the retelling.--OvaltinePatrol 03:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Message Does the welcome message come up on my first edit or does someone put it on my talk page? Jbsnicket 04:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I was looking for a good picture for this one put did not.... Wondering Something I've pitched this to RadKing a while back, and he said "go for it." I think. It was a month ago. Anyway, how would you (an Ovaltine, for that matter) feel if I ran for admin? I was planning on doing this back in February on the anniversary of my first contribution, but I didn't, for whatever reason. --Twentyfists 22:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :If Ovaltine has no objections, neither do I. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What is it you're hoping to accomplish? What is it that Run or myself are not doing, or doing properly by your estimation?--OvaltinePatrol 22:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Nothing, actually. I figured I'd be able to help out better with cleanup as an admin, and, with a three-admin system, in the event of a disagreement between you two over an issue, I would be able to solve it. In addition, due to my experience with the site, I figured I could probably help new contributors, although I can probably do that just fine right now. If it's a problem, I can retract this suggestion. --Twentyfists 22:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC)